


Je T'adore

by NikeScaret



Series: Benefits of Panicking [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Because I've hurt my sons so much these last few fics, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Except maybe everything, Gen, Here's to you Virus!, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's a pretty song though, This is named after a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: “Je T’adore.”Jon's face twists as he tries to understand the French, and Damian watches him fondly, kissing his nose to get him to stop. “It means I love you.”ORJon and Damian have a special song and Fate loves to throw pain in their lives





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> So my friend Virus asked if I could incorporate the song Je T'adore into my next fic and here we are. It's a beautiful song, go check it out. 
> 
> Also Virus says you should listen to the song while you read this. 
> 
> Here's to you Virus! Now you won't have to scroll up through everyone's nonsense to read this! 
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Damian has a secret song.

 

It's so secret, he doesn't even mention it to Dick. He taps the music out to his pets when they're restless and hums it into Jon's hair when they cuddle.

 

His mother sang it to him, on the rare occasions she was motherly, in the fleeting moments when she was there.

 

Indeed, it's secret because it's so close to his heart, so close to his love that he can't risk it.

 

But when Jon falls asleep, and Damian's sure that no one's around, he sings it softly, whispers it into Jon's neck as a declaration, a vow, because he's only ever sang this to his mother.

 

It's _special._

 

Damian has almost always been alone, and everyone he loves has left him at some point and it _hurts_.

 

It hurts like it shouldn't, so he turns out into anger, into his drive, but he's always been hurting.

 

Jon promises not to leave.

 

Dick promised the same thing but he broke it.

 

Jon's never broken his.

 

So Damian deems him ready, deems him worthy of the song.

 

Jon wakes up and Damian is still singing, still tracing the words onto his skin, and asks what he was singing with those shining blue eyes and that grin, Damian finds himself answering honestly.

 

“Je T’adore.”

 

Jon's face twists as he tries to understand the French, and Damian watches him fondly, kissing his nose to get him to stop. “It means I love you.”

 

Jon's face freezes, grows slack, and Damian watches with mounting terror in his chest because this is where it should end; Damian's time with Jon has been a dream, but it must stop because nobody stays.

 

Then Jon smiles, and it's the smile saved for Damian, and the fear washes away. “Je t’adore.” Jon says, and he stumbles over the pronunciation, and Damian had to laugh.

 

“Exactly.” Damian tells him, and he kisses his nose again just because he can.

 

Just because Jon's still there.

* * *

 

It becomes _their_ song, not just Damian's, and as he teaches Jon to sing it, he finds that Jon has a lovely voice.

 

When he sings Je T’adore, Damian damn near swoons.

 

(Jon laughs at him so hard, Damian takes his revenge by setting his phone background to Tim and Kon kissing.

 

Jon surrenders quickly and begs him to change it back.

 

Damian smugly does so.)

 

But… Jon sings it to him when he's injured, when he's afraid that Jon will leave him.

 

He whisper s the words into brown skin, says _je t’adore_ and pulls him back from the edge.

 

Damian loves it.

 

Then, one day he gets hurt.

 

Badly.

* * *

 

Jon's angry.

 

The villain of the day laughs and laughs, but all Jon can see is Damian. Damian with his kisses, Damian with his love, Damian who is _his._

 

Crimson heat crackles into existence around Jon's pupils and he blasts the arm holding the detonator for the bomb that _harmed Damian_ clean off.

 

He screams, but Jon's already by Damian. “Dami, Dami you'll be okay. Okay? Je T’adore. Just hold in there. Je T'adore.”

 

Damian’s reaching for him, and the green is red and the red is even redder and Jon _can't._

 

“Libera me de ignem.” He starts to sing softly as he gathers Damian into his arms and walks away.

 

“Libera me de ignem, oh… libera me de ignem.” Damian's singing along with him, voice small from pain.

 

“Libera me de ignem, libera me de ignem. Je t'adore, t’adore.”

 

Bruce and Dad are already there, leading the man away in handcuffs, and someone tries to take Damian away, which Jon will _not_ let happen.

 

He lets out a snarl and lights his burning vision once again, and all the while Damian's singing into his chest.

 

“Je suis en armour, je suis en armour. Je t'adore, t’adore.” He sucks in a shaky breath. “Ah… Je t'adore, t’adore. Ah… Je t’adore, t’adore.”

 

Jon joins in after Dad explains what the medic’s trying to do. “Je t'adore, t’adore. Je t'adore, t’adore. Ah…”

 

Jon buries his head into Damian's hair when he cries out because of the cream the medic is putting on his burns. “Je t'adore, t'adore. Je t'adore, t'adore. Libera me de ignem. Libera ignem.”

 

Damian begins to quiet as the sedatives kick in. “Je t'adore, t'adore. Je t'adore, t'adore…”

 

Jon watches him sleep, fingers tapping the rhythm and still singing.

 

Over and over and over…

 

Until Damian wakes up because it's _their_ song and Jon needs to be able to finish the song with him.

  
No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> No other words except for check out this song and comments are appreciated like whoa.


End file.
